The Official Fanfiction Academy of YuGiOh!
by subvintage
Summary: When fan's go crazy with self inserts, bad pairings, and new items they are sent to the Fanfiction Academy to be taught by the shows characters themselves. But when rabid fans are placed together and taught by their obsessions it won't be easy for anyone.


_**Foreword : **__I was surprised that this idea wasn't done in this fandom already. The idea the concept everything is perfect for this fandom. I love my fandom. I really do, but it in it I've met some of the twitiest most psychotic and weird people I have ever had to take out restraining orders for. Therefore I present to you this monument to your achievements as fans. Great going guys. You're all fucking insane. (Oh and in this fic I will be using the English names only because it just furthers the crack of the fandom.)_

_**Disclaimer : **__This is loosely based off of Camilla Sandman's 'The Official Fanfiction University of Middle Earth' with the permission given in her info page. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form. That's why I'm here. Writing fan fiction._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Official Fanfiction Academy of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

'_She placed a soft pale hand on his cheek. Instantly the walls around his icy heart melted and he pulled her in close kissing her with burning fiery red hot intense passion.' _A broad satisfied grin appeared on Ashlee's face as she typed away. Her story had just reached the romantic climax and the more she typed the more her teenage brain wandered into fangirl land. _'"I understand now," the tall dark handsome Kaiba Corp CEO said stroking her hand. "You're the girl from my dreams. The woman from my ancient past. We are destined to be together." _

She finished the sentence and leaned back in her computer chair. Reading them once again she let out a content sigh. This was her third story in which she had written an original character hooking up with Seto Kaiba. There were a handful more on her fan fiction account in which her character had hooked up or had become the romantic interest of other characters, but this month she was all about the blue eyed dream boat that was Seto Kaiba.

Stealing a glance to the right corner of her screen she frowned noting the time. Her plans were to have this chapter finished before bed, so that when she woke up the next morning she could drink in all the rave reviews she expected to receive before heading off to school. It was current one thirty in the morning. "Damn it." She muttered scanning over the page again. There was still tons more mush to add not to mention she needed to proof read it before sending it to post. She tapped the side of her desk for a moment and then turned back to her current paragraph. Who really cared that much about grammar anyway she thought was she went back to typing.

Thirty minutes later, after posting her rushed mess of kissing and fluff, she crawled into bed unaware of the ticking time bomb she had just unleashed on the internet.

* * *

"Ha. Wouldya getta load of this one? She's given Yugi's psychotic other personality his own body. Then she drops the little dork out of her story completely so his highness can screw her brains out." Snort. "Flag." Rex Raptor nudged his partner in crime as he clicked a small red thumbs down on his computer screen. "Whoa wait a second. She's already got three other violations." He scribbled the username down on the growing list between himself and Weevil and then moved on.

"This is this girl's fourth I have the eighth millennium item story." The other boy responded adding a name to the list as well. "Fangirls."

"Whatever. You're just mad that they never wanna hook up with you." Rex replied not looking away from his screen.

"No one wants you either dino breath." Weevil shot back adjusting his glasses.

A disgusted look mixed with a condescending smile crossed Rex's features. "I don't know according to hawtyaoicuti3 you do." He said instantly adding that username to the list.

Weevil looked disgusted just staring at Rex for a moment before adverting his attention back to his screen. "There isn't going to be a single writer left once this semester starts." Weevil said coming to the end of his list and shutting down his computer. "Every single one of these idiots suck. They all constantly defy the laws of cannon, physics, nature, and good sense."

"Yeah whatever let's just get this list of new recruits to the headmaster before he gets pissed off. Again." Rex picked up the stack of papers pushing away from his desk.

"Why are we the ones always stuck screening and reading all that crappy fan fiction anyway?" Weevil complained as they headed up a large elaborate staircase.

"Because even the canon universe hates us." Rex muttered dropping the papers in a box marked 'Headmaster.'

* * *

The red digits on the clock flipped to three forty nine in Ashlee's bedroom. The Seto Kaiba plush doll that, much to her mother's dismay, she spent all her birthday money on was clutched tightly in her arms. The young fangirl was so dead to the world that she wouldn't have noticed if an earthquake shook through her town. Let alone the brief blue flash of light that occurred in the corner of her room.

The brief display of light subsided and in it's place stood a tall magician's box. The three doors were forced open and out stumbled Téa clutching a clipboard. Dusting herself off she looked around the room cringing when she saw the chubby plushie in the sleeping girl's arms. "Wonderful." She grumbled. "Another Kaiba fangirl what is that the eighth one tonight?" Adjusting the clipboard under her arm she turned around and shut the doors to the box once again. Taking a few steps back she sighed waiting as the box flashed again the doors creaked open. "Come on we have to make this quick," She said looking back over the papers on her clipboard. "I have ten other stops to make before I can call it a night."

The Dark Magician nodded taking a position next to the desk as Téa, apprehensively, approached the girl's bed. "Umm…hello Miss," She glanced down at her clipboard. "Ashforth?"

Ashlee rolled over jerking her comforter with her in an attempt get away from the noise. Téa frowned outstretching an arm shaking the girl. It was that little extra effort that caused Ashlee to roll straight out of bed and on to her floor with a violent thud.

Téa gasped and looked toward the door. When it was evident that no one else was coming to investigate the noise she peered over the bed. "Oh good you're awake!" She smiled hugging her clipboard.

"Crap. What the hell are you doing in my dreams friendship bitch?" She spat rubbing her backside. Though she was perplexed now. If this was a dream that shouldn't have hurt.

"Oh yes," Téa continued flipping through her notes again. "I forgot that you're also one of those fangirls who hate me for no rational or deeply explored reason because exploring the reason would reveal that the only reason you dislike me is because I'm cockblocking whatever sick twisted pairing you want."

Awkward pause from Ashlee. "And you make annoying speeches about love and friendship."

"You wrote a ten chapter fic in which you gained Yugi's affections and then he and you ran me over with a bus. Bite me." She shot back producing a small packet of papers and handing it to the girl. "Which was wonderfully in character for him. I must say, which brings me to the reason that I'm here." She dropped the packet on the bed and smirked at Ashlee. "You're obvious disregard for anything resembling sane in this fandom has landed you a spot in the Official Fanfiction Academy of Yu-Gi-Oh."

Ashlee crawled over to the edge of her bed, straining her eyes to read the packet. "What?"

"You see your countless 'original characters'," Téa put scare quotes around the words as she spoke evoking a rather nasty look from Ashlee. "Additional millennium items, and your twisted obsession with writing Kaiba having expressive emotions for anything that isn't plugged in has reached it's limit. A fan can only rape it's fandom for so long before it becomes a real problem. You, Miss. Ashforth, have become a real problem."

Ashlee picked up the packet and started flipping through it. "What the hell is this?" She snapped. "Some sorta fandom boot camp?"

"No it's a school." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Okay maybe Kaiba's class is a boot camp, but that's not the point. The point is you have two choices. You either pass three semesters at the Academy or you're banned from the fandom all together. That means fan fiction, deviantart, livejournal communites, and fansites. Do you understand?"

"I get to be in a class taught by Seto!?" The girl asked clutching her papers. This bit of information was obviously all she managed to process from the brunette's speech. This was shaping out to be her best, and most vivid, dream ever.

Téa wrinkled her nose. She wasn't sure if she could continue this the rest of the night without possibly murdering one of the new students. But the school frowned on this sort of thing and Téa was a professional. So in short she'd just have to deal with it. "Yes." She responded pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look if you accept then just fill out the enrollment papers in that packet and pack your bags. When you're ready to go just tell him," She said nodding towards the Dark Magician. "He'll escort you to the Academy."

"Yeah yeah." The girl responded scribbling away at her application. "Let's hurry this up so I can meet Seto before my alarm clock goes off and I wake up."

Téa rolled her eyes heading back towards the mystic box. "Fucking fangirls." She muttered before shutting herself in and vanishing.

Ashlee continued to work as quickly as possible on her application. Still convinced that this was all a dream she had no idea what was in store for her as she left just before dawn.

* * *

**Afterward : **I guess you could really just consider that the prologue right now. I really just wanted to set things up before I jumped right in with the school and other student's and such. Speaking of other student's though. I need some. Since I'm writing a fic that revolves around our fandom what better way than to incorporate the fans? So if you're interested in being a student here the please e-mail me at: strawberryicedtea at gmail . com . Put OFAY in the subject so I don't just go through and delete it. Please note that depending on the response I get for this roles may and can be limited to cameos and guest staring appearances. Though I will try to accommodate everyone. With in reason though.


End file.
